New York Times
by captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: What did happen during those 3 months Emma and Killian spent together in New York so long ago? The romantic adventure they shared before it all came to a devastating end. Prequel to 'Look Forward to Forever' YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THAT FIRST! rated M for sexy times ahead (will be more explicit than LFTF but I will keep it in separate chapters so you can skip over it if you'd like)
1. Gambling

**I know this is really short, but it's more teaser than chapter. I just wanted to get this fic posted. This is a prequel to Look Forward To Forever but you do not need to read that one first. It would be awesome if you did, but it's not necessary. To those of you who did read that fic and are now here because of it. HI! I love you guys! And to anyone reading my stuff for the first time- Hi! Welcome! I'm so glad you decided to try it out! To anyone who's read my other fics, but not LFTF, hi again to you as well!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jones watched as 'Eliza' (that surely couldn't be her real name) poured the liquor down her throat. She drank every drop within the shot glass. He caught Kristania smiling.

"Well, if you can do fine on your own Liza, then I'll go deal with some- business." Krissy pranced off to the poker table. She was probably lined up to do every guy there. It was disgusting. Killian felt bad for Dirk. Dirk was his friend and he ignorantly was dating Kristania Neilson. (Gods knew that wasn't her name) Dirk hadn't a clue that Krissy was being unfaithful.

The blonde snorted. "And she warned _me_ to not get involved with them,"

"She was probably worried you'd take her customers. She considers this place her domain."

"I'm not a whore."

"I never thought you were, love," He enjoyed her fire. A woman with spunk was rare. "But I do wonder how the two of you came to be friends."

She paused in though, "We're not friends. I just needed her to get me in here."

Killian quirked a brow and studied her a moment. "So, I guess the real question is why did you need to get into _Kelly's_? Why do you need to see Harry?"

She smirked, "Your cousin."

"You've got me," he raised his hands in mock surrender, "We're not actually cousins. I've just tricked him into believing that we're cousins. It has its benefits. For us both."

"I figured as much. Brooster and Warboard aren't very similar names. Still, I can't imagine what you'd need from a compulsive gambler."

"Well, Miss Swanson, or may I call you Eliza? How about I do some gambling of my own. We play a game of pool. If you win, I tell you why I need Harry as my cousin. If I win, you tell me why you need to see him. Deal?"

"Sorry Jones, but I don't know how to play pool."

"I'll teach you." She responded with an eye roll. "No, really. I'll teach you the right way, bartender's honor, and then we play."

Emma gave Jones a once over. "Fine," She got up and started walking to the billiards room. "But bring drinks."

"As you wish milady."

…

* * *

**Please Review! Follow and Favorite! Thanks guys! I'll upload soon!**


	2. A Game of Pool

**Hi! Thanks to anyone who read the first chapter and decided to continue on! Hi to anyone who read Look Forward to Forever! It's great to see you again. (; Thanks especially to those 6 people who took time to review or favorite or follow. Sorry for this being so short, but I wanted to post a new chapter and this was all I had. I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. I mean who are we kidding? I did however do the editing for the cover image so please do not post anywhere without giving credit to either me or this fic. Secondly, any OC characters are mine (such as Krissy, Dirk, Kyle Kelly, Jasmine Kelly, Harry, etc etc. Most of them you haven't met yet.) Thanks!**

* * *

Two drinks. Was two drinks really all it took to have her judgment impaired so bad she was ready to rip some random guy's clothes off his body? Nope. Not some random guy's, just this guy's.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, under the ruse of showing her how to properly hold the cue. He breathed against her neck and shivers ran down her spine as a new wave of heat struck her center. She felt flushed and her layers of clothing were suffocating.

"It's a bit hot in here." She said. It came out much breathier than she wanted.

He could tell and smiled because of it. "Yes, yes it is." He whispered, his mouth against the curve of her ear. He slowly slipped her jacket from her shoulder and let it fall to the floor. He trailed his fingers down her arms and put his mouth on her shoulder blade and sucked hard on the skin there.

She knew he was the one causing the sudden heat wave. She gulped down more alcohol from her glass. She needed the liquid courage, but she also knew that she'd need something to blame this on in the morning. She turned around in his arms and tugged on his hair, pulling him up to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their mouths smashed against each other in a fiercely passionate kiss. Jones pulled her flush against him as their tongues tangled in a battle for dominance.

Emma pulled away to breathe and he felt the loss of her instantly. He pulled her back into the heated kiss and she didn't hesitate to let him do so. Emma's eyelids fluttered closed and she let herself get lost in the all-consuming sensation of his lips against hers. But then it was suddenly over, both gasping for breath. Their foreheads rested against the others. Jones didn't lessen his grip on her.

"I think we should continue this somewhere else, beautiful."

* * *

**I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. Please review, follow, and favorite! Wishing healthy times for all! ~Nessa**


End file.
